The Sun and Moon Of SaberTooth
by ArticWolf77
Summary: Think about it what if Lucy was the sun and moon dragon slayer but she also joined SaberTooth. What would life be like if she met team Natsu or even Gajeel. Find out how memorys spark and puzzels connected in this story. (Manga spoilers) (Rated M just in case)
1. The Opening

**_Hey guys so I'm making a very basic over done story but it captavites me so I hope you like it. So pretty much Lucy is an op OC dragon slayer and joins Sabertooth instead of Fairy Tail. But I am going off the manga at chapter 510 so if you don't understand it that explains why. So here we go and by the way I do not own fairy tail even thought I wish I did. (Hiro Mashima owns it) Also in this every dragon slayer is the same age excapet Wendy. So no 7 year time skip._**

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _As I stepped forward into the light I knew I would never see this place again._

 _400 years later..._

 _I woke up in a forest completely silent. I sat up quickly and took in my surroundings. My short peace was broken when I saw 2 huge dragons starring at me. "Hello child" The bright yellow one said with a smile. "Your scaring her Blaze" The purple one beside him said. "Sorry I'm Luna are you lost" She asked me. "Yea I am" I said blushing._

 _"Oh well do you want to stay with us we can teach you magic" Blaze said. "Really" I said smiling. "Of course" Blaze said. Then we left to a cave._

 _7 years later..._

 _I woke up to see my nest empty. They must have gone outside I'll go check. I looked outside to see nothing but trees. Their sent was here but long gone. They were gone. Wait Luna always said that the day they leave I have to leave and go join a guild. I took a few steps outside but then it hit me. A brust of magic from the bushs. "Take that Rouge" A little boy yelled. "Take what it missed" Another boy called._

 _"Sun Dragons-Dancing Beams" I chanted sending bright yellow beams towards the first boy. "Next time get better aim" I said after the attack. "Who the hell do you think you are" He said rubbing his head. "Lucy Heartfilla" I replied with sarcasusm. "What"He said. "I said who I thought I was" I replied smirking. There was a burst of laughter coming from a bush._

 _"She got you good Sting" A boy said coming out of the bush. "My names Rouge and this is my friend Sting" Rouge said. "So I see your a dragon slayer we are to, I'm the white dragon slayer and Rouge is the shadow dragon slayer" Sting said smiling. "By the looks of it you are the sun dragon slyer right" Rouge asked. "Well yeah but I'm also the moon dragon slayer" I said smiling._

 _Their jaws dropped._

 ** _So that was chapter 1 and in the next chapter they will have already joined SaberTooth and time will be set where its about a month till the first grand magic games._**

 ** _Bye_**

 ** _-?_**


	2. The Start Of The GMG

_**Omg I am so sorry for not writing I have an account on wattpad and have been writing on there sorry.**_

 _ **Lucy POV  
** "Your what" Sting almost yelled. _

_"I said I was the sun and moon dragon slayer" I said slowly._

 _Rouge laughed at my comment. "How" Sting asked clueless._

 _"I trained with 2 dragons Blaze the sun dragon and Luna the moon dragon" I practically had to spell it out for him._

 _Rouge laughed even harder. "Well now that you understand I'm off to join a guild" I stated walking away._

 _"Wait" Sting yelled._ _"We were going to join a guild as well" He continued._

 _"Like someone would purposely spend time with you" Rouge said and I chuckled. I continued to walk away._

 _"Are you coming or not" I said turning around. They hurried after me._

 ** _Time Skip Week Before The First Grand Magic Games_**

 _"Listen Up" Master yelled over the guild. "I will be annoying the team for the grand magic games" He spoke catching everyone's attention. "It will be Minerva, Rufus, Sting, Rouge and Lucy" He finished. Yeah I was going to be part of the team._

 _"I'm so excited" Sting said walking over to me with Rouge._

 _"If it's an arrogates contest then your sure to win" I said rolling my eyes._

 _"well if it's a rudeness contest then your sure to win" Sting tried._

 _"Good try" I said patting his head. Thank god he was pretty short. Sting just frowned and left._

 _"Well I'm going to go train with Sting" Rouge said waving. I sat back down and took a sip of my drink._

 _"This was going to be a long week "I muttered rubbing my temples._

 ** _Time Skip To After The Teams Went Through The Sky Labyrinth_**

 ** _Still Lucy POV_**

 _We walked through the doors first and I felt a rush of pride._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _When we walked in there was already another guild there. I looked at each of them and saw one who stood out. She had long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was beautiful._

 _"Yo flame brain what you staring at" Gray asked. He followed my gaze and paused._

 _"Wow" was all he said._


End file.
